1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing AC to DC rectification.
2. Discussion of Related Art
AC-DC rectifiers are commonly used in a variety of applications to convert supplied AC power into DC power having a desired voltage level. For example, AC-DC rectifiers are often used as chargers or front end converters in high frequency isolated Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS) systems, in telecommunication systems for providing desired DC voltage (e.g., 48V) to a distribution bus, and in High Voltage Direct Current (HVDC) datacenter power supplies to provide desired DC voltage (e.g., 240V or 380V) to a distribution bus.